The Moon & Earth
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Many eons ago, two people were created by the creators of the universe. Both were destined to do great things. However, something changed. Now, Neiva of the Moon must battle his rival to save all that he knows and loves. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello! Welcome to my world of Sailor Moon. I love my Moon lines, I really do. This story introduces the origins(or what I believe to be the origins) of the Moon Kingdom. It will contain all 9 planets, plus the Moon, as well as Elysian. Also, the characters in this story are the grandparents of the senshi we all know and love. Enjoy, and please review!

**SUMMARY: **Many eons ago, two people were created by the creators of the universe. Both were destined to do great things. However, something changed. Now, Neiva of the Moon must battle his rival to save all that he knows and loves. With the help of a girl named Diana, his best friend Clio of Time, and his distant colleagues, Neiva will save his universe, and bring peace to the galaxy.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>In a mountain in Earth's northern hemisphere, a man cackled as he held a small girl with hair the color of the flames, with eyes the color of tree bark. Her mother lay behind them, on the cold, stone floor of the cave. The new father smiled down at the child, wrapping her in a wool woven blanket.<p>

"Thank you for the child." He called behind him as they left the cave.

The child was very quiet as her father marched down they mountain path, seemingly oblivious to the blizzard around him. The two were heading back down to Golden Town, both unaware of what her presence would do to the small mining town.

The father was also unaware that this child was the reincarnation of a fallen deity. A deity who reincarnated herself for one purpose only.

Revenge.

**- Many centuries later -**

"Whaa!" A baby shrieked, her single mother smiling with relief.

"Elizabeth, please, try to stay awake." A brown haired woman begged her now hemorrhaging older sister. Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head.

"I can't Vic. Take care of her for me, okay? Her name is Diana, and I know that she is our last hope at survival." The blond said, staring at her equally blond newborn daughter. The child was still wailing, though softer than before.

The town where these three females lived had recently been taken over by the ruthless Queen Chaos. Many people had tried to bring her down, but all attempts ended in failure.

However, when Elizabeth got pregnant by the local farmer's son, she knew things were looking up. Even when he died of tuberculosis, she did not lose hope. If her daughter living while both of her parents were gone meant that the girl would save them all from this terrible situation, then so be it.

It was a worthy sacrifice.

Her younger sister choked back a sob, laying the baby down so she could sob into her dying big sister's shoulder. The baby echoed her sobs

"ELIZABETH!" She screamed in agony, unaware that someone was standing over the moonlight bathed baby at her feet, smiling down at the blue eyed child. The baby stopped her cries briefly, taking in the stranger. The person smiled, the moonlit hair appearing as white as the stars. Their pale violet eyes were full of warmth.

"Welcome, my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, I am aware that this is super short. But since it is a prologue, do not think that the actual chapters will be this short. They will probably lengthen as I fall in love with this story. Also, there really won't be any battles for a couple of chapters. Hopefully you will stick around to follow this story!

- Kida-Asumi


	2. The Meetings

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So here we are again. In this chapter, you will meet two new people, and get to know two more, much better. Enter Tartaurus & Neiva(our main male). You also meet Chaos as a full grown woman and not a baby, as well as Diana. 20years have passed since her birth.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>In a little village, a mile away from the Capital City of the Golden Kingdom, lived two people. Meet Tartaurus Naib, and his mother Selphia. Tartaurus was a good 6 foot 1, with black hair and eyes. His mother, in contrast, was 5 foot 5, with long, platinum blonde hair.<p>

"Tar, please don't do this. Do you know who she is? What she does? What she could do to you?" Selphia asked as she watched helplessly as her only child packed his clothes. He was to be a possible spouse for the Queen of the Golden Kingdom, and his interview that would decide his fate was in a few hours. His mother had been trying to dissuade him for a week now.

Tartaurus rolled his eyes, turning to stare at his mother. Since the death of his father four years ago, his mother had become extremely protective of him. She was even against him going to school, and had taken up to teaching him everything she knew. Then he had entered the military, and had made his way up the rankings. While he was not very high in them, he was respected nonetheless. It made him happy to finally be free from his mother, and felt that going to this interview could hold valuable opportunities to him.

"Mama, it'll be okay. Now can I have some privacy? I want to change clothes." He sighed patiently. His mother sighed defeated, and left, closing his bedroom door.

"Geesh, you'd think I was five." Tartaurus groaned. Looking out the window at the beginning to the new day, he smiled.

Yes, today certainly felt like it was going to be a great day. Or maybe it would end in utter failure.

Shrugging, Tartaurus continues packing.

* * *

><p>In a different town on nearly the other side of the world, another town was in the earlier parts of their afternoon.<p>

"May I help you?" An elderly woman asked a young, blond woman as she entered her shop. The young one smiled, pushing her blond hair behind her ear.

"Yes, my Aunt Victoria needs an herbal remedy for her back." Diana explained. Diana Katet was nearing her twentieth birthday, and her aunt had recently began to get suitors for her. When her aunt had complained of a back cramp, she jumped up at the chance to get out of the house. She was not ready for marriage or babies, and wanted to choose her own husband. She loved her Aunt, but sometimes she couldn't stand her.

"One moment please." The woman said, turning back to her cupboards. Diana encouraged her to take her time, and began to look around the store.

* * *

><p>"Next!" One of the doormen called as a man was escorted from the royal throne room. Tartaurus picked up his sack of belongings, walking towards the door. He had made his way to the capital, and was in awe of all of the hustle and bustle in the streets.<p>

The capital of his kingdom lived up to it's name. It's buildings were neatly built, and it's castle was made of Gold, making it shine in the sunlight. He had spotted it the minute he came in sight of it's gates. The people seemed to all be happy, and there wasn't one thing to buy that did not support their Queen. Her support was stifling, and Tartaurus wished that he could meet this well respected Queen.

"Name." The doorman barked once Tartaurus was in front of him.

"Tartaurus Naib." He said simply. The man's eyes scanned the list, then once he spotted his name, he check it off.

"Very well. Please go in." He said, stepping aside. Tartaurus bowed his head, entering the throne room. The room itself was quiet average. Big, spacious, throne on a large podium. Large windows covered the wall facing the out side and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A few handmaidens dressed in red and black stood in the corner, while a guard closed the door behind him. Slowly, he headed towards the throne's general area, expecting that is where he would be standing during the interview. In his mind, that was the logical place.

"Halt!" A female voice exclaimed loudly, freezing the male. "Speak your name." It said, softer but not losing it's athoritive edge.

"My name is Tartaurus Naib, son of Selphia Clark and Genjimki Naib." Tartaurus replied instantly. The voice chuckled as a woman appeared from behind the throne. The black haired male felt his dark eyes widen as Queen Lady Chaos of the Golden Kingdom appeared, studying him with her brown eyes, red hair flowing crazily around her. She wore a dress different from her usual black one. She was dressed in a soft violet, making her hair stand out. Quickly, he kneeled before her.

"Mr. Naib." Chaos murmured, sitting down on her throne. "Tell me, do you have both your parents?" She asked. She really disliked people that do. For one reason or another, both parents had this mind controlling power over people that sickened her.

"No, milady. My father died four years ago in the on going war with the rebels. He was a very noble man, who supported you whole heartedly." Tartaurus explained, still kneeling on the floor. Chaos's smile was sinister as she heard this. She loved it when men died willingly to support her reign. Any husband of her's would be expected to do the same, no matter what.

"A noble man indeed. I must say, nothing could bring you greater honor than dying for your kingdom." She mused. "What of your mother? Do you have any siblings?"

"My mother is living with my Aunt and Uncle in a war camp that my Uncle runs. I am an only child." He explained, eyes examining the nylon flooring. Convincing his mother to stay there had taken some work, but in the end she consented. Chaos stared at him, contemplating this bit of news._ A family of military men, hm?_

"This one shows promise, milady." One of her maids whispered. Chaos agreed, though gave no indication she heard the maid. Of all of them men she had met, they had one thing in common.

They were all ranked in her military.

But, they all had their differences. This man, however, seemed to be the most different of the all.

Chaos loved it.

"You may rise, Mr. Naib. Please, come and sit." She said, standing herself and walking over to a window seat. Tartaurus rose, joining her.

"Thank you, milady." He said politely, wondering if this was a good sign. He hoped so. His Queen was quite lovely up close, and seemed wickedly intelligent. His support for her grew.

"Now, Mr. Naib, tell me…how do you feel about our kingdom?" Chaos asked a moment later.

"I, without a doubt, feel that this kingdom is the greatest thing to have ever come about. It holds great potential, and is ruled with a firm hand. I feel you will take us far, milady." He replied honestly and sincerely. When he looked up at his leader, he noticed her eyes were shining with approval.

"Good answer. You are the one. I am giving you two weeks to go and collect your mother and bring her here. In two months, we shall marry." Chaos explained. Tartaurus' dark eyes widened in surprise.

_Could it really be that simple?_ He pondered.

Chaos thought so. His lack of hesitation, which all of the men before him had had before answering that question, was something she took to heart. Only a man who would spew about his devotions without thinking about which would get him into her bed faster was the one for her.

"Thank you, milady." He said as he stood up. Chaos nodded, already walking past him. Honestly, she had other things to do. She didn't have time to get mushy with her betrothed.

"I shall hope to see you soon." She said sincerely. As she walked away, Chaos allowed a smug grin to overcome her features.

_You'll see, you bastard. I will marry, have an heir, then destroy you._ She thought menacingly, biting back a cackle. No, Tartaurus could wait until they were married to hear that.

Left on his own, Tartaurus decided that telling his mother could wait. For now, he would go out and celebrate.

* * *

><p>"I promise to remind her!" Diana assured the elderly woman. Smiling, she walked out of the shop. She was nearly home when suddenly a storm came out of nowhere. With it's hail raining, the young blond ran for the woods. Stomping through the underbrush and ducking under branches, she finally stumbled upon a sheltered portion of the woods.<p>

"Thank the moon." Diana whispered to herself, sitting down on an old stump. A chuckle from behind nearly made her scream in fright.

"Calm, my dear. I too am taking shelter from this storm. May I ask you name?" A man that appeared to by in his mid-20's asked her as he revealed himself. He had long, white alabaster hair that fell to his shoulders, and was wearing a deep maroon robe. His kind, blue eyes and gentle smile made Diana relax and nod.

"Yes. My name is Diana. May I ask yours?" She asked in return. He nodded, his smile widening. He was hoping she'd ask. This was vital.

"Ah, of course. My name is Neiva. Is your home far from here?" He asked. Diana shook her head.

"No, just around the bend. And yours, Mr. Neiva?" She asked. He smiled kindly.

"Mine is quite far indeed." He said softly, eyes going to the sky. Diana nodded, believing that he must come from somewhere far. His robes looked too nice for him to be from their nearest large city, Arcadia. He must be from on of the pillars of the country. Perhaps Harmony?

"So you are visiting a friend." She said, nodding to herself. He chuckled, turning to her slightly.

"One could say that, I suppose." Neiva replied. The two sank into a comfortable silence. Eventually, the rain ended.

"Please allow me to escort you home." The white haired man insisted. Shocked, the blond nodded. What a gentlemen.

"Very well." She agreed, standing up. Neiva followed her out of the woods, and the two set off towards her small cottage.

"Mr. Neiva, would you like to stay for tea? I would hate for you to leave me empty handed." Diana said, glancing over at her escort. "Aunt Victoria says that a proper lady always repays a man for his time with the tea she makes." She explained, brushing a stray lock of blond hair out of her face. Neiva chuckled, then nodded. How in the world could he turn her down?

"If I am not imposing, I would love a cup of tea. You are very gracious, Lady Diana." He added. She blushed, looking at her feet shyly.

"And you, Mr. Neiva, are too kind." She replied, glancing over at him from beneath her hair. She looked up, smiling to herself when she noticed she was close to her house. Her feelings of happiness quickly faded away when they walked around the hill, and her cottage came into view…or what was left of it.

"By the light of the Sun!" Diana gasped, a hand going to her mouth. The sight before them was truly heart breaking. Where her cottage once stood was now a pile of still burning debris. A quick overview of the surrounding area revealed that her vegetable garden had suffered the same fate as the cottage, and that her Aunt Victoria was not there…or she was dead. Diana shuddered at the thought.

"Bandits." Neiva commented, eyes narrowed at the site before him.

"Aunt Vic." Diana managed to choke out before she began to sob. Neiva wrapped a comforting arm around her, frowning. He knew that things like this happened on Earth, but for it to happen to Diana, who was…this was unacceptable. Withholding a sigh, Neiva turned to the girl.

"Diana, I am so sorry. Please allow me to offer you shelter at a local pub. I will take care of you for now." He promised. Her eyes shot up to his face, and she wearily stared at him.

"Why…why would you do that? Why be so kind to me?" She asked, frowning. Her aunt had always warned her that when a man offered something, he would want something in return. Neiva, however, chuckled, smiling slightly down at her.

"Lady Diana, I am impressed by your caution. Any woman of your age should be cautious of offers like the one I just gave to you. However, in this case, it is not necessary. I do need you help with something, but given what we have just discovered, I feel it best to put that off for now. Please, except my offer and recuperate and grieve at a nearby pub room. I will be back for you in two weeks time, and then I will explain everything to you." He promised, placing his hand over his heart. Diana frowned, but seeing that there was nothing wrong with staying elsewhere for free, she reluctantly nodded."Very well." She agreed. Neiva nodded, then offered her his arm. Diana accepted it, and then the two walked off towards the village Diana had been in a few hours earlier.

That night, as Diana lay in her bed, above the local pub, she reflected on her meeting with Neiva. She thought that there was something strange about him. He seemed almost…otherworldly. He was nothing like the people she'd seen. Perhaps he was from another planet?

When she had gone to school, her teacher had taught her that they were part of an intergalactic republic, the moon being the leader. The moon was ruled by woman named Tutella, her teacher had explained. Diana, for one reason or another, had never believed that. She thought the moon had no definite ruler, and if it did, it would be a man.

'_Perhaps Mr. Neiva will believe my theory? Perhaps, wherever he is from, they know more than us of Earth do.'_ She mused to herself. Happy with that thought, Diana curled up in her blankets, and let sleep take hold of her wakefulness, plunging her into a soothing darkness.

Meanwhile, Neiva returned to his home to ponder on how to proceed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **So here is the first chapter. What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? The rest of the planetary leaders will appear next chapter, so it will be longer, so I can explain them. Also, I will post pictures of what they all look like before the end of this story.

-Kida-Asumi


	3. The Wedding

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey guys. So in this chapter you meet nearly everyone else. The only ones left are the outer senshi wives. No Diana in this chapter either. Hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>On Earth, the planet was in full party mode. That morning, their Queen had married Tartaurus. Upon his crowning, the planet seemed to explode with joy, and even the rebels had backed down to allow the civilians some celebration time.<p>

In the palace, the royalty of Earth and the Galaxy alike were enjoying the reception. The Queen and her newly crowned King were both dancing separately, but would later join together once again.

"Finally, after all this time, it is finally going to happen. I am so happy, Terpsichore." Chaos murmured to her current partner, her long red hair pulled up into a high ponytail; even pulled up, it reached down to the middle of her back. She wore a tightly fitted white gown, with black lace trimmings. Her planet's symbol was in the middle of her crown, which was made of gold and diamonds only.

Her partner's expression softened and he squeezed her hand. King Terpsichore of Mars was a man built of a slighter frame, and was not very tall. He looked the youngest among the Kings of the Galaxy, mainly due to his boyish face and shoulder length dark black curls. His black eyes, however, revealed his true self. Tonight, he wore a dark brown suit, with his planet's symbol on a pin on his left breast.

He and Chaos had been the closet growing up among the true Kings and Queens of the Galaxy, and he had given her away today.

"I know, Chaos. Just put off on telling your husband of our plans until they are finalized." He suggested, smiling down at her. Chaos nodded, pouting slightly.

"Fine. I'll have you know that my husband will support us, though." She added. He chuckled, then lead her to a nearby table as the song came to a close.

"Chaos! You look absolutely fabulous!" A voice squealed behind the two. Before she could sit down, Chaos was embraced by a very excited blond. Turning, Chaos returned her friend's embrace, wrapping her arms around her lime greened colored waist.

"Thanks, 'Tre. You look good too." Chaos said, winking at the Queen of Jupiter. Eutrepe giggled, then sat down in a chair next to Terpsichore.

Queen Eutrepe of Jupiter was one of the mostly perky and chipper woman in the Galaxy. Despite the tense situation between Chaos and Neiva, Eutrepe kept the mood from turning stressed by her vigorous quest for 'chirpiness,' as Queen Calliope of Mercury would say. Eutrepe was a woman of average height, with mid-back curly blond hair, and brown eyes. She wore appealing clothing, formal or casual making no difference. Her motto: if you've got it, flaunt it. Tonight she wore a strapless, lime green dress that cut off above her knee, and also dipped low to show her cleavage, with gold high heels. Her planet's symbol she decided to wear as a hair pin.

"Why of course she does! When doesn't she?" The final true Queen said as she appeared. Her friends smiled, signaling to the chair across from them.

Queen Calliope of Mercury was one of the brightest people in the Galaxy, her intelligence currently only surpassed by King Clio of Pluto and Neiva himself. However, this did not make her a bookworm. No, Calliope was the ideal Queen of the galaxy: well-mannered, proper, educated, opinionated, and beautiful. She and Clio helped to guide the members of the court to peaceful negotiations, despite all of the recent animosity. Tonight she wore a spaghetti-strapped, backless, floor lengthen, baby blue dress with white heels. Her planet's symbol came in the form of a pair of earrings.

"Which is what we've all come to expect from Eutrepe." The now seated four looked up to see King Erato of Venus stop in front of their table, his ever-present wife Thalia on his arm.

"Oh Erato, you flatter me so." Eutrepe said, rolling her eyes. The venian King ignored her, then helped his wife into the seat that was more than likely meant for him.

King Erato of Venus was a cold man, and was often referred to as 'The King of Ice,' giving Venus a cold reputation. Erato had shoulder length, platinum blond hair and dark black eyes. He was know for wearing all white clothing, tonight being no exception. He wore a white dress shirt, a white vest, white dress pants, and white shoes. His planet's symbol was the only exception, which was on the front of his pocket.

"How are you tonight, Thalia?" Terpsichore asked the young queen. Thalia smiled shyly, gripping her husband's hand.

"I am fine." She said softly. Erato rubbed at her shoulder, staring at his companions.

When he married Thalia, the galaxy was surprised. She was not only a commoner, but a lower class commoner. Her family had been struggling to survive, and they all but cried with joy when she told them she would be marrying him, and he would provide for them. Thalia stood about 5'6, was very petite, and loved the color yellow. Currently, she was dressed in an all yellow gown, with her hair hanging is thick brown curls around her shoulders and back. Amdmist the curls peaked two shinning golden earrings, and around her neck lay a necklace with the planet's symbol.

"There you are, Terps!" A voice called out. It's owner was revealed to be a tiny black haired woman. Terpsichore rolled his eyes, though winked to Chaos.

"Hestia, darling." He greeted his wife. Queen Hestia of Mars was betrothed to Terpsichore, and as soon as she was legal, they were married. She was the second shortest person in the galaxy, the Queen of Saturn being the shortest a 4'10. Hestia was 5'2, with black hair that fell just beneath her shoulders. Tonight she wore it pinned up, the main clip shaped like her planet's symbol. She wore a low cut, long sleeved, red dress with matching sandals.

"Hestia!" Eutrepe exclaimed, giggling as her friend sat down next to her. The Queen of Mars smiled, then gestured away from the table.

"Here come the men." She said. Approaching the table were indeed the others.

King Cronus of Jupiter was leading them, his brown facial hair standing out against his forest green royal clothing. Cronus was a man of sturdy stock, and stood tall at 6' even. His brown eyes were always full of warmth, however, and he loved his wife more than anything in the world.

Beside Cronus was King Leto of Mercury. Leto had short, curly blond hair, and piercing black eyes. To his subjects, he looked very rude and irritable, and while he could be most of the time, when with his wife, he was remarkably calm and quiet. He used to run the mail rooms of Mercury, so he hated unorderly things. Tonight he wore a black suit that was made during the earlier years of Mercury, when civil wars were common.

Last, but most definitely not least, was Tartaurus - the main man of the evening. He had been married in his official army outfit, and was still wearing the crown that Lady Freya gave him earlier that evening.

"There's the man of the hour!" Terpsichore greeted the new King, raising his glass in greeting. Tartaurus smiled politely, not yet used to the other royals.

"Hello. Mom just left for the evening." He explained to his new wife. Chaos nodded, reaching out to grip his hand in hers.

"Why are we all sitting around here for? Let's go out and dance again! This is a party, after all, so I want to dance with the groom." Eutrepe declared, then without further thought, dragged off the shocked man. The group chuckled as they left.

"I think Eutrepe has the right idea. Let's switch spouse. Come, Erato, let me have Thalia." Terpsichore said, walking towards them. Glaring, Erato begrudgingly gave up his wife.

"Hurt her, you die." He growled. Calliope rolled her eyes as the Martian led off Thalia.

"Oh hush, Erato. Come, dance with me." She insisted, squeezing her husband's shoulder and moving towards her colleague. Erato grumbled, but allowed her to drag him away. Chaos shook her head as they left, amused by their familiar antics. Smiling at the remaining group, she winked at Hestia.

"I'm going to take Leto." She volunteered. Hestia nodded, grinning at Cronus.

"No prob, Chaos. After all, it's your day too." She reminded her. Chaos nodded, then turned away to dance once more.

* * *

><p>Tartaurus sat nervously on his new bed. Well, the bed wasn't new per se, but it was to him at least. As was the room - the royal bedchambers.<p>

His new wife was currently in the bathroom, 'refreshing herself.' Tartaurus had never really thought about sex before this, but now he wished he had. He had no idea how a woman's body worked, just what it looked like. He wanted to do a good job for Chaos, not only because she was his Queen, but also because she was his wife. His partner.

He should be thinking these things, right?

When the sound of a latch turning met his ears, he raised his black eyes to the door. Chaos walked out of the room…in nothing but her undergarments. She was watching him, her red hair cascading down her body and falling short mid thigh.

Tartaurus didn't realize it was that long.

"Hi." She said, looking as uncomfortable as he felt. Did she perhaps feel nervous too?

"Hey." He replied. Chaos glanced around the room, then appeared to give up on putting off the inevitable and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him, and together the stared at the floor. Tartaurus glanced over at her after a few minutes, and she looked back.

"What do you want to do, Tar?" She asked. He hesitated on answering, then decided on honesty.

"I don't know. I've never had sex before." He admitted. His new wife blinked her brown eyes, shocked.

"Really?" She asked, surprised. Wasn't the military about death, sex, and drinking? He nodded.

"Yeah. So…what do we do?" He asked. Chaos beamed when he blushed. Chuckling, she leaned over and kissed him.

"I've never had sex too, but know what to do. So let's do this one step at time." She said. He nodded.

And they did. She would instruct him on something, and he would follow through on it. It was very instructional, until they connected. Then instinct took over, and both lost themselves to the passion.

As Chaos settled into sleep in his arm, Tartaurus allowed his whirling mind the chance to settle. Smiling softly, he glanced down at her sleeping face. She was beautiful, and never judged him. What more could he possibly want in a woman.

Well, maybe for her love, but he'd wait off on that thought until he loved her in return. For now, this was enough for him.

He didn't think that perhaps this would have to be enough for him.

* * *

><p>In the deeper parts of the galaxy, Neiva watched the video of Chaos and Tartaurus's wedding. Sighing softly, he shook his head.<p>

"This is bad, Clio. She will kill him if he gives her an heir. She is that heartless." He murmured.

"Do not think like that, Neiva. You would be surprised by what faith has in store for him." Came the answer. Behind Neiva stood King Clio of Pluto, and the holder of time. Clio had short white hair, and dark red eyes. He knew everything that went on. Past, present, and the future. He was Neiva's main advisor, and closest friend.

"Clio is right, Neiva." Both men looked up to find a woman with gray hair, pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Lady Carlada." Both men said together, bowing their heads in greeting. Carlada smiled, then gently patted their shoulders.

"Melpomene, Poseidon, and Hermes have arrived." She informed them. Neiva nodded, frowning.

"Please send them in. I have things that need to be said." He requested. Carlada nodded, then left the room. Clio returned to gazing at the video, and allowed himself to zone out.

"Neiva!" A booming voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he returned to reality just in time to see King Poseidon of Neptune enter the room. The man's long white hair, and facial hair, made him stand out in the darkness of the Sanctuary. Neiva smiled softly.

"Poseidon. How fares Lady Amphitrite?" He asked. Poseidon grinned, shrugging.

"She's doing fine. So why did you bring us here?" He asked. Poseidon was a very out spoken man, and hated beating around the bush. He was blunt, but would listen to others. Clio called it 'the sea complex;' The ocean also was this way.

"Yes, why? Urania and I were having a lovely picnic." Hermes grumbled as he entered the room. Hermes, King of Uranus, had a huge wife complex. He loved his wife so much, he named his planet after her. He had short blond hair, and was of tiny build.

"Yes, why?" Another voice asked. In came King Melpomene of Saturn. The man was built burly, and hand a huge muscle structure. When angry, his arm muscles would pulse. He was a very rude man, and disliked nearly everyone, save his wife Persephone.

"Gentlemen." Neiva greeted them, then signaled to the chairs. The three sat down.

"I asked you here to talk about Chaos. Why did she marry Tartaurus?" He inquired. Melpomene frowned.

"Because she can. She'll love him eventually. She's not as evil as you make her seem." He grunted, not happy that his favorite woman, save his wife, was about to be discussed. Neiva shook his head, purple eyes concerned by that thought.

"No, I don't think she is evil! Just mislead." He assured him. Melpomene's frown did not lift.

"I think it's interesting that she decided to marry, when she has made it clear that she never wanted to be tied down." Hermes offered. Neiva nodded in agreement.

"I too, find that odd. Why now?" He asked.

"An heir." Clio said simply.

"What?" All four men asked together. Clio chuckled, shaking his head at their stunned expressions.

"She wants a family, as a way to 'beat' Neiva." He elaborated. Neiva frowned at the thought, and Poseidon burst into laughter.

"Please, do you really think that, Clio?" He asked, resting his chin in his palm.

"She's not that narrow-minded." Melpomene defended her. Clio shrugged, and fell silent once more.

"Perhaps she wanted a companion?" Hermes offered. Neiva shook his head.

"Perhaps. If this is the case, then we must be cautious. She may want someone who would not question her turning on me. We must be wary of this marriage." Neiva sighed. Melpomene's frown deepened. Clio nodded, patting Neiva's shoulder.

"Yes. I agree. Why else are we here, Neiva?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Neiva nodded, facing the table once more.

"I have met an intriguing woman on Earth. Her name is Diana. I plan to bring her into this world." He informed them. The other three frowned, confused as to why he would.

"Why?" They asked together. Neiva began to pace, crossing his arms.

"If Chaos goes to war with me, I cannot battle her. Only women are allowed to fight in this realm. By that fact, I need one to represent men. Poseidon, Hermes, I would like her to meet your wives and have them explain this system to her. She is a commoner, and has had very little education." He explained.

"Will you give her the crystal?" Poseidon asked, staring at his ruler. Neiva shook his head.

"I would like to avoid that. The crystal would drain her life force, without us being married." He explained. The men nodded.

"Okay. I'm sure Amphitrite wouldn't mind spending time with her." Poseidon said, leaning back in his chair. Hermes nodded.

"My love wouldn't mind too." He agreed. Neiva smiled, accepting this knowledge.

"Thank you. That is all." He said, dismissing them. They nodded, and left.

"Neiva…what if you can't avoid it?" Clio asked once they were alone again.

"Avoid what?" He asked.

"All of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oohh, scary, ne? So will Neiva be able to avoid giving Diana the crystal? Will Chaos kill her new husband? Will she try to go to war with Neiva? Well the answer to all of these questions will be answered eventually.

Thanks for reading  
>- Kida Asumi<p> 


	4. The Necessary Tragedy

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the delay. My school year is winding to it's close(next tuesday, baby!) so I'm about to take finals. BUT I plan on updating at least one more time this week, so keep you fingers crossed. In this chapter, you meet five new, important ladies, and learn more about The Silver Millennium. Also, I kill someone. WARNING: things go really fast when I do fight scenes because I suck at them, so sorry for that.

**Special thanks to(KKM people included too):** BlackDove of Blessings, PoetryFox, Visuky, 20eKUraN11.

**SUPER** Special thanks to snowcloud8. You are my only reviewer so far, and inspired this chapter. Thanks so much, dear ;)

BTW, what'd you guys think of the royals last chapter?

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>In a little Inn on the outskirts of town, a young woman was waking up during the sunrise. She yawned, then sat up and stretched. Diana Katet opened her eyes, and took in her home of the past month…all expenses paid.<p>

Mr. Neiva, her current provider, had yet to return. It made her nervous, and she worried that she was a burden to him.

'_No, no. Don't think that way, Diana. Don't doubt Mr. Neiva,'_ She thought to herself, shaking her head. Letting out a quiet sigh, she stood and dressed herself.

"Good morning, Diana!" Tom, the owner of the inn greeted her as she appeared downstairs. Diana smiled, returning the greeting.

"Good morning Tom. Do you need anything today?" She asked, sitting down at the bar. He shook his head, his old eyes twinkling.

"No, dear. An old geezer like me is tougher than he looks. Oh, this note came for you today." He said, handing her the note. It was in what appeared to be a heavy envelope, with her name written on the front, in what Diana felt was the most beautiful penmanship she had ever seen. It's seal was black, with a white imprint of an M, stars at the end of each corner of the letter.

Immediately, she thought of Mr. Neiva. Carefully, she broke the seal, and took out a thick, single sheet of paper.

_Lady Diana,_

_It has been nearly a month since we have last spoken, and I must admit the fault is mine. Later this afternoon, two very important women will come and collect you from your temporary home, and bring you to your new. While you three travel, they will explain everything. If you have more questions, I will answer them when we meet. The two women will ask for you, so please wait for them. Until them, as I have previously stated, collect your things and say your farewells. You will not be returning._

_Until we meet tonight,_

_Lord Neiva_

"Well?" Tom prodded. Diana felt her mouth drop, and she re-read the letter.

"Oh by the light of the Moon!" She gasped, grinning.

"Don't keep an old man waiting!" Tom exclaimed, leaning over the bar to try and look at the note. Diana beamed, looking up at him.

"Oh Tom, I have to go pack! I'm leaving this place!" She exclaimed, unable to control a sudden bout of giggles. Tom's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked, grinning in return. Diana nodded, then turned and ran upstairs.

"I knew he'd return for me! I wonder who these women are?" She wondered aloud as she walked into her room. Shrugging, she shut the door. "Oh Mr. Neiva, why must you be so mysterious?" She sighed. Shaking her head, she concentrated on packing her things.

- **In the royal palace of Earth** -

"Things are ready, my lady. Our troops are awaiting your signal." Lord Neptriat reported to his queen.

"Very good. Go and wait with them." Chaos grinned from where she sat upon her throne. Her husband Tartaurus was at her side, staring at his wife with curious eyes.

"Now may I know what is going on?" He asked. His wife had been very secretive around him for the past week, and whenever he had asked, she would tell him that he would be informed soon. Chaos grinned and turned to look at him.

"Since I was a small child, I had one goal in life. Taking over the moon from that stupid man." She said. Tartaurus nodded, accepting this. "He is undeserving of such a beautiful place, and is incapable of bringing out it's true potential. So I shall. Now, I finally can carry out my goal." She said, letting out a dark laugh. Her husband's eyes widened.

"You mean…we're going to war with the moon?" He asked. She nodded, standing from her throne.

"Yes. After this battle, he will call a meeting. There, I will openly declare war on him." She said, a sinister grin crossing her face as she looked out her window. Below, her men were standing proudly, awaiting her orders. Tartaurus rose from the throne, walking over to join her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he nodded.

"Very well then. I will do everything in my power to help you gain control of the moon." He said, his face set in determination. Chaos' expression grew more sinister. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh darling, thank you." She said, rising to kiss him.

The Earthinian Queen was elated. Finally, after years of settling for this planet, she finally had the power to overthrow that stupid man.

'_Just wait Neiva. I'm about to turn your world upside down.'_

* * *

><p>"Diana, there are two women here to see you." Diana looked up from her spot on the bed to find Tom standing in her doorway. She grinned faintly, now as nervous as she was excited.<p>

"Thank you Tom. Please take my trunk downstairs." She said, walking past him. He mumbled an agreement. Taking a deep breath, Diana went downstairs.

The two women were sitting at the bar, both in commoners cloaks. However, despite their attempts at dressing down, they both stood out, making them easy to find.

The first one had dark blond hair that fell just past her shoulder, partially pulled back. Her cloak was a dark, navy blue. She wore in her hair a golden clip in the form of three oak leaves, with a dark sapphire holding them together. She had a bold, but not bright, set of light green eyes.

The other had very long, light blond hair. It was lightly curled, and partially pulled back by two silver clips. She wore a dark sea-green robe, and had a set of dark black eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Diana approached them.

"This is Miss Diana." Martha, Tom's wife, informed the two. Both turned simultaneously, with an elegant air about them. Diana watched in awe as they both rose to greet her.

'_I wish I can someday be like them.'_ She thought to herself.

"So you are the infamous Diana." The darker blond said, appraising Diana.

"Well, if you are ready, we have a carriage waiting out front. Shall we move on?" The other said. Diana nodded.

Tom followed the three women outside, Diana's truck wheeling behind him.

"May I say goodbye to Tom first?" She asked. The lighter blond nodded.

"Of course." She said, then she and the other climbed into the carriage. Diana smiled sadly as Tom came to her side.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Tom." She said. He nodded, his old eyes sad.

"Thank you for making an old man feel young again. It's been an honor, Miss Diana." He said. Diana blinked back tears and squeezed Tom's shoulder.

"Take care, Mr. Tom." She said. Giving him one more smile, she turned and joined the two women inside the carriage.

* * *

><p>"So I am assuming you have no idea why you are going with us." The dark blond said. Diana nodded. She was sitting across from the two women. "Well, to begin with, we are both Queens of the Silver Millennium. I am Queen Urania of Uranus, and this is Queen Amphitrite of Neptune. We both married into the court." Urania explained. Diana gasped, eyes widening in surprise.<p>

"Wow, Mr. Neiva knows the royal families of Uranus and Neptune? That is so cool." She said in awe. Amphitrite chuckled.

"My, he wasn't kidding when he said that you knew nothing about the current situation." She said. Diana's face twisted into a confused frown.

"Huh?" She asked. Urania rolled her eyes.

"People of this universe believe that Lady Tutella is the ruler of the galaxy. That's a lie." She said bluntly. Amphitrite rolled her eyes at her best friend's tactlessness. "Neiva is actually our King. He wants the moon to come off as a power force of peace and strength, so he felt that a woman in charge would be better." She said.

"We actually have no idea what he wants with you, Diana." Amphitrite admitted. "He told us to collect, explain how our government system works, and then deliver you to Lady Carlada of Elysian. So, since my friend here seems to be too blunt for her own good, I'll explain.

The Silver Millennium was developed nearly 80 years ago by Neiva. He had the idea that if he could unite all of the colonies of the planets under one supreme power, the individual civil wars would decline. And he was right. Sure, things are not exactly all peace and harmony, but it is heading that way.

So Neiva is our ruler, no matter what our people think. After him comes the nine individual planets. King Erato of Venus is our second-in-command; if Neiva dies, he will hold our universe together until our next leader is crowned. He also is the leader of our armies. Neiva will give him major orders to give to the rest of us.

I'm sure you know of the inner planets, seeing as you come from Chaos' planet. The inners are her personal guard. While Neiva is our supreme ruler, Chaos is our backup. The outer planets you are probably not familiar with.

The leader of our outer senshi is King Clio of Pluto. He is a very wise planet, and his wife Rhea is an extremely calm person. Next is my husband, King Poseidon of Neptune. My husband is a very strong man, with a full personality. He is also extremely loyal." She said, smiling softly as she thought of her spouse. Urania rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Poseidon's great. However, my Hermes is a great man who loves me more than anything. Hell, he named our planet after me." She said. Amphitrite shook her head, amused by her friend.

"Yes, we all know you have Hermes wrapped around your finger. Now the last person in our court is King Melpomene of Saturn. He is an…aggressive type of man, and appears to be quite fierce. Well, he can be, but it all depends on how he feels about you. His wife Pandora is a real sweetheart. She is soft-spoken, and has a lot of compassion to give." Amphitrite concluded.

"Oh, don't forget about Ladies Carlada and Freya of Elysian." Urania reminded her. Her friend's black eyes widened.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Lady Carlada is our priestess who lives in our sanctuary, Elysian. She oversees our official ceremonies and things. Lady Freya is her daughter. She will follow in her mother's footsteps." She said. "In fact, we're taking you there now." Amphitrite added.

"We should be there soon." Urania said, glancing out the window. The queen of Neptune nodded.

"Ah yes. Look Diana, you can see the entrance." She said, pointing out the window. Diana followed her finger, gasping when she noticed the whitest trees she'd ever seen.

Elysian, Land of Dreams. A peaceful land that was like a huge garden - which is exactly what it was. A place created by Clio to give Neiva a place to think. It's atmosphere was always tranquil.

"That is Lady Carlada." Urania said as their carriage moved closer to the rose buses…white rose bushes. In front of them stood a women with wavy, gray hair pulled up in a pony tail. She wore a long sleeved blue gown, with a white, diamond pattern down the middle of it. Her eyes were a dark blue.

"Mr. Neiva!" Diana gasped, smiling when she spotted him beside Carlada. The carriage came to a stop, and Diana quickly got out. Neiva smiled when he spotted her, and was amused when she ran over to him. Carlada chuckled.

"My, Neiva, she's an eager one." She said. Neiva smiled and simply shook his head.

"How are you, Diana?" He asked. Diana smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I am well, Mr. Neiva. And you?" She asked. Neiva reached out and gently gripped her shoulder.

"I am well too. Urania, Amphitrite, I expect that you have told her who I really am?" He asked the queens as they approached. Both nodded. Neiva smiled, nodding his thanks. He then turned back to Diana.

"Now, seeing as that has been taken care of…" Neiva trailed off, a troubled look taking over his features. Carlada stiffened.

"Neiva." She warned. He nodded stiffly. The two queens shared confused looks as Diana became worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked, gently touching Neiva's arm. Suddenly, Elysian began to shake.

* * *

><p>"And today, men is the day we show Neiva we will not be oppressed any longer!" Chaos roared. Her men cheered their approval. Grinning, Chaos climbed atop her horse. "Now let's burn down this garden!" She ordered. Her men nodded, and they set fire to the woods leading to Elysian. Grinning, Chaos entered the sanctuary.<p>

"Finally." She murmured, pleased.

* * *

><p>"Neiva, what's going on?" Urania demanded, gripping onto Amphitrite so they did not fall to the ground. Neiva had caught Diana as she lost her balance, and Carlada was holding onto his shoulders.<p>

"Mother, it's the rebels! Chaos is burning the forest!" The three looked up as a young woman in a light teal, sleeveless, low cut dress came running out of the woods. She had long, gray hair, and light blue eyes. Carlada groaned, letting go of Neiva as she regained her balance.

"Freya, take the ladies and Diana to Rhea. Keep them there. We will come for them." Carlada ordered her daughter. Freya frowned.

"But Mother-" She began to protest, unwilling to leave her mother alone. Carlada glared.

"Do not argue with me, Freya. Do as I say." She snapped. Freya blinked back tears, then turned. She murmured something that Diana couldn't make out, but suddenly, a doorway appeared.

"My ladies, if you will follow me quickly." She insisted. Diana gasped, turning to Neiva.

"What is going on?" She asked, alarmed by the tense atmosphere. Neiva frowned, his face serious.

"Now is not the time for me to explain. Now follow Freya. Rhea should be able to fill you in on the situation. I promise, Diana, I will return to you." He said. She blinked back tears, gripping his arms. As she stared into his purple eyes, she realized that he wasn't lying. Nodding, she quickly turned and ran to Freya. Urania and Amphitrite had already gone through. Freya wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and guided her through.

Neiva watched the portal disappear with a sense of relief.

"Thank the sun." He sighed. He turned to Carlada to ask for an update on the situation, only to find her gone.

"Neiva!" He looked around in time to see Tutella jump through the entrance, the tips of her hair fringed. Poseidon followed her. Both raced over to his side, standing guard.

Tutella was a short, thin woman with light, caramel straight hair. Her hair fell to her ears, and she wore an outfit made of brown material: a pair of fighter pants, and a loose, long-sleeved shirt.

"What is going on?" He demanded. Poseidon frowned.

"Carlada is trying to protect the sanctuary, but she needed to leave your side to do so. She called us to come and protect you." He explained, his black eyes narrowed in anger. Tutella nodded. Her brown eyes were scouring the area, searching for any sign of danger.

"Get down!" Poseidon roared suddenly pushing Neiva and Tutella down to the groaned.

"Umph!" Tutella gasped, rubbing her head. She had landed on Neiva, who was watching as Poseidon began to face off against King Tartaurus of Earth.

In Elysian, all powers except for Neiva's and Carlada's were banished. This battle would be of brute strength.

Distracted by the battle at hand, Neiva didn't notice a knife fly towards his face until it was suddenly in Tutella's side.

"Agh! Damned Earthinian bitch!" She snarled, yanking it out of her side. The world spun as blood leaked from the wound.

"Tutella!" Neiva cried, standing run to her.

"Neiva, no!" The woman cried, spotting Chaos quickly advancing, sword in hand.

"Finally, I will rid the world of you!" Chaos cackled, swinging the sword down on a stunned Neiva.

Blood splattered on the white grass.

* * *

><p>"Diana." Freya said softly, gently draping a blanket over her shaking shoulders. Rhea stepped forward, kneeling before her. Diana bit her lip as tears blurred her vision.<p>

"Is he okay?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Amphitrite and Urania had returned home to support their husband's, leaving Diana alone with the priestess-in-training and the Queen of Pluto. Rhea squeezed her hand, but didn't reply. Freya frowned, not liking her silence as well.

She hoped that everything was okay.

* * *

><p>"No!" Neiva cried, lifting his hand. "By the light of the moon, I banish you from this sacred place!" He ordered. Chaos' eyes widened as a pure, white beam of light engulfed her.<p>

"Ahh!" She screamed, and along with her men, was sent out of Elysian.

Suddenly, Elysian was engulfed in silence. The priests of the garden stopped all movement as soon as they took in the sight of a body on the ground, a sword stuck through the chest.

"Carlada!" Tutella exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. She attempted to get to her feet, only to nearly fall again. Poseidon limped over and helped her stand, and together they made their way over to their king and head priestess. Clio appeared beside Neiva, and together the two sat Carlada up. She coughed up blood, staining her dress.

"Clio…" She managed to get out as he took her hand. "It's up to you to guide them now." She said, blood dripping down her chin. He shook his head, his red eyes dull.

"No. I'm not ready, Carlada." He said. She ignored him, and turned to Tutella.

"Dear moon cat, I leave you to help this bloodline grow into something spectacular." She said, reaching out to grip her hand as well. Tutella nodded, biting back a sob. Finally, Carlada turned to Neiva.

"I took this sword for you because I know that with you gone, darkness will befall this kingdom and never leave. Neiva, take my hand and let me show you the darkest hour of your Silver Millennium." She said, coughing up more blood. He nodded, gently taking her hand from Clio. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was frowning deeply. Carlada nodded, face serious.

"Tell him about them after her birth. Clio, help him accept this prophecy. That is my final order." She said, beginning to wheeze. Smiling, she looked towards Poseidon.

"Poseidon, my boy, tell my Freya that she is ready…and that I…love her…" She said, eyes rolling back into her head as she began to convulse.

"Carlada!" Tutella screamed in agony, clinging to Poseidon. Clio bowed his head as Neiva held onto the woman, her convulsions dying down. Looking down at her face, he frowned.

'_Chaos will pay for this, Carlada. I promise.'_

* * *

><p>"Bastard!" Chaos roared, storming around her bedroom. Her husband was sitting in bed as the nurses bandaged his wounds. "I will show him not to mess with me. This is war!" She exclaimed. Tartaurus nodded, eyes darker than normal.<p>

"I agree. The moon will be ours." He said. His wife ignored him, barking orders to the nurses.

* * *

><p>Neiva gently sat Carlada's body to the ground. As soon as his hands left her body, her vision hit him again.<p>

_Darkness was falling over his castle. Royals were being shot down by dark arrows made from evil, and the moon seemed to be falling apart. Men in golden armor raced closer to the castle on waves of darkness, anger in their eyes. _

_Suddenly, lightening shot down on the kingdom, resulting in a huge explosion that nearly brought the castle to it's knees. The people inside were buried under the rubble. _

_Two moon cats appeared, one as white as the moon itself, the other as black as the night sky. They raced towards the entrance of the castle, only to find a woman with silver hair lying on one of the columns, passed out. Quickly, the white one woke her. _

_The woman cried, and after exchanging what seemed to be an argument, she stood. In her hand appeared a wand, it's handle pink, with a golden crescent moon on top. She raised her over to her chest, and his eyes widened as the moon crystal appeared. She stuck it on the moon, then raised it above her head. She opened her mouth, speaking words that could not reach his strangely deaf ears._

_Bright rays of dark pink light streaked from the crystal, purifying the darkness. When it was all over, no darkness remained._

_The woman was next seen lying upon the same column as before. Her silver hair laid out on either side of her, she took the crystal into her hand once more. Speaking a few more words, the crystal began to glow. As it rose into the air, so did millions of tiny balls of golden light. Elegant tears streamed down her face as they shot off into a distant, unknown location. _

_When the crystal disappeared, so did her life force. Her blue eyes fell shut, and she died with a smile on her lips, as if she knew that she'd just saved something important._

Neiva suppressed the sudden terror that followed the vision as he returned to reality. His comrades seemed oblivious to his sudden anguish, _new _anguish. Shaking his head to rid himself of the terrifying vision, he stood.

"Let us join Rhea, Diana, and Freya." He said softly. The other three nodded, and together they disappeared from Elysian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what'd you think? I think it was written much better than last, so yay for improvement? Also, next chapter you will meet the final two important ladies. Also, at the end of that chapter, I will list the royal court(as it stands). I might also include name pronounciations, incase any of you are confused(I know I was the first time I read them XD).

ALSO: yes, in Carlada's prophecy, I was describing the Sailor Moon episode where the senshi go back to the past and learn about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. So yes, Neiva is Queen Serenity's father. That scene won't actually happen until the end of this story's sequel, title TBD.

Until next time,

- Kida-Asumi


	5. Crystals & Fights

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey guys! So in this chapter, you will learn about the crystals and powers of my SM world. Also, you will meet the last two Queens: Rhea(mentioned last chapter) and Pandora. Also, Chaos and Neiva are offically at war by the end of it.

**Thanks to: **Dragonbrat-Loveiswar, Miri W., maxridelover, Kajiwara, Kohaku-Koneko

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As the sun rose once more, and shone down on Earth, the King was awakening. He rolled over towards his wife. He opened his eyes when he realized that she was still in bed. How odd.<p>

"Chaos?" He whispered, rubbing her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He frowned, scooting to her side. Finally, she turned her brown eyes to him.

"Let's recruit my comrades today." Chaos said. Tartaurus nodded, smiling slightly.

"Okay." He agreed. She nodded and got up from bed. As he watched her walk into their closet, the smile fell away.

While he would support his wife, this did not mean that he was completely at ease with what they had to do. This would be a rebellion against Lord Neiva himself, and if they failed Earth would be shamed. They had a lot riding on the outcome of this war.

Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, Tartaurus climbed out of bed.

* * *

><p>Diana was awoken by the sound of a door creaking open. Her blue eyes opened to find the door across from the couch she lay on opening, revealing the King of Pluto<p>

"Clio." Rhea murmured.

Rhea, wife of Clio, was a surprisingly tall women at 5'7. Her short, wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders, and her eyes were just as dark. She wore a dark green dress the fell to the floor, and dark red earrings.

Clio walked over to his wife, embracing her. She frowned, returning his embrace. Tutella and Poseidon followed them in, Neiva bringing up the rear.

"Neiva!" Diana exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. She ran over to his side, gripping his arm. He gave her a weak smile, then turned to Clio.

"I must speak with Diana immediately." He informed him. Clio nodded, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Of course. We shall wait here, Neiva." He agreed. Neiva nodded, then led Diana outside

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful." She murmured in awe as her blue eyes took in the sight of the glowing Moon beneath her feet. Neiva nodded, amused by her wonderment.<p>

"It is. Come on, we must go a bit farther." He insisted. She nodded, and together they walked to a white, alabaster temple. It seemed to radiate hope. He opened the white-silver doors, allowing her inside first. She gasped as her eyes first adjusted to instant darkness, then to a radiant light.

"What is that light?" She asked, squinting. Neiva moved past her effortlessly, picked up the bright ball of light. It calmed in his hand and settled into a harmless glow, like a low fire. He brought it over to her.

"I am giving this to you." Neiva said. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh no, Neiva, I couldn't! It's too extravagant." She protested. He shook his head.

"Do not think of this as a gift, Diana. I actually am giving this to you for a reason. Please, let us sit so I can explain it to you." He said, motioning towards a set of stone steps behind them. Diana nodded, and together they sat down. Patiently, Neiva began to explain.

"When I was first given the power of the moon, it was too great for me body to hold on it's own. My creators realized this, and came up with a most intriguing solution.

They decided to create a crystal powerful enough to contain the majority of the power. I was allowed to keep a third of it's power, to pass onto my descendants and such. The remaining two thirds went into the crystal. The very crystal I hold in my hand." He said, motioning to said crystal. Diana's eyes widened, and she suddenly was seeing the crystal in a different light.

'_How could such a tiny thing hold so much power?'_She thought to herself. Neiva smiled, and continued on with his tale. "This crystal, however, can only be used by a woman that is either a direct descendent of mine, or a woman unassociated with the royals of the Silver Millennium. In the hands of anyone else, it will cause a catastrophe that would bring this world to it's knees." He said somberly. Diana frowned.

"Why me?" She asked. He chuckled.

"As to why I am giving this to you, it is simply because I trust you to do the right thing, regardless of what might happen. I think that this galaxy needs that kind of honesty. Diana, will you please accept this crystal? Will you use it to help me keep my world safe?" He asked, taking her hands into his, pressing the crystal between their palms. She bit her lip, and studied her feet for a minute.

"Okay." She agreed. He beamed, then released her hands, the crystal left in them.

"Fantastic! Oh Diana, you have just done me a great favor. Thank you." He said sincerely, squeezing her shoulder. She blushed. Neiva rose to his feet, then after helping her to her own, he led them from the temple.

"Neiva?" Diana asked quietly. He paused, turning to look at her. She looked down at her feet once more.

"Do you really think I can help you?" Diana finally asked. Neiva chuckled, and nodded.

"Yes, Diana, I really do."

* * *

><p>"Be careful, Clio." Rhea whispered as she hugged her husband. Clio nodded, hugging her back. Behind them watched two other women, one being Diana, and in front of them stood Melpomene and Neiva.<p>

"I'll see you boys later!" The woman beside Diana called out.

Queen Pandora of Saturn was a delicate woman, with a gentle heart. She had long, think black hair, and deep purple eyes. She had more than a few health problems, but they were all being watched closely by her doctors and were not an issue. She wore an all black, long sleeved gown, with purple rhinestones around the wrists and middle of the dress.

The men and Rhea chuckled. As the men left, Rhea led the two remaining people to her tea room. Diana sat down first, smiling at her two companions.

"May I ask you questions?" She asked. Rhea nodded.

"Oh course, Diana. Ask us anything." She insisted. Diana smiled, nodding.

"Okay. Would you please explain how you and your spouse share the power of your planet?" She asked. Rhea nodded, looking at Pandora.

"'Dora can probably explain better than I can because Clio and I have a complicated situation." She said. Pandora nodded, smiling at Diana.

"Sure thing. Now, you do know that we only receive their fighting powers, correct?" She asked. Diana shook her head.

"No. That's what I'm having trouble understanding. Why do you only get certain powers?" She asked. Pandora chuckled, shaking her head.

"That is one of the things we have never been told. But the why is irrelevant. Just accept that. Now, I must also point out that it is only the wives who get these powers. Husbands do not. Also, people born into the royal line are born with them." She said. Diana nodded.

"How these powers are controlled by the wives and how they are controlled by the true royalty is not very different. The bloodline members can simply call their powers forth at will. The rest of us, however, must use a median or our bodies would be destroyed." She said. Diana's eyes widened.

"The median is simply a stone that our spouse gives us from their planet's crystal. I'm assuming you know about the Silver Imperial Crystal?" She paused. Diana nodded again. "Well, all planets have much less powerful versions of that."

"Whenever we need to use the majority of our power, we call upon our crystals and under go a transformation. After the transformation, we are more powerful. You will have to learn more about that later when you are trained by Ladies Eutrepe and Tutella." Pandora finished. Diana nodded, thinking over the things she had been told once more.

Pandora's explanation had cleared things up much better, and she felt much more confident that she could now wield the crystal.

"Neiva gave you his crystal, did he not?" Rhea asked. Diana nodded.

"He did. He thinks that I can make a difference in this coming war." She admitted. Rhea nodded, standing.

"I agree with him. Diana, I think we should start to update you on this galaxy's history. Pandora, shall we go to the Eternal Library?" Rhea asked. Pandora nodded, rising as well.

"Excellent idea, Rhea. Come along, Diana." She said, signaling her forward. Diana joined them, and together they left the tea room.

* * *

><p>"Silence!" Tutella commanded the bustling meeting hall. Instantly, the royals and their separate leaders fell silent. Neiva rose, walking to the edge of the balcony he stood on.<p>

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." He greeted them. "I have called you here to discuss something of the utmost importance. As I am sure you are all aware, Elysian, our pure, innocent sanctuary where anyone who needs refuge can go without fear, was scarred by a battle a few nights ago. The attacker was Queen Lady Chaos of Earth." He announced gravely. The room gave out a startled gasp.

"I heard about that attack. High Priestess Carlada died."

"Lady Chaos? Why would she do something like that?"

"I heard that the forest dreams was badly burnt, and that nightmares have spread among the galaxy by the millions!"

"How could a Queen of the Silver Millennium do such a terrible thing?"

"Calm down, everyone, calm down." Neiva gently called the courts to order. "We're not here to point fingers -"

"Aren't you though, Neiva?" Everyone in the hall looked towards the entrance way as Chaos appeared, her faithful husband guiding her down the steps. "Why announce my name if you did not mean to…punish me?" She asked, glaring. He frowned.

"I cannot lie to my people, Chaos. Even if it means protecting you. Especially when I should have you sent to Melpomene's deepest and darkest grave place on charges such as murder, treachery, and assault." Neiva said coolly. Chaos snorted.

"I had to do something to stop your needless brainwashing of these people! With Carlada, whom had always favored you over me, running our dreams, I needed to take her out." She insisted. The room burst into a buzz of confusion. Neiva's eyes burned with a silent fury.

"You bitch! How dare you!" Calliope howled, slapping Chaos across the face.

"Calli, don't!" Eutrepe insisted, running over to her friend. Chaos reared back from the smack, scowling.

"You'll pay for that!" She declared, reaching her hand back to return the slap.

"Silence!" Neiva ordered. The room fell silent once more. Taking a deep breath, he addressed Chaos once more.

"If you are unhappy with my rule, then leave this instant. That goes for anyone else!" He said. Chaos nodded.

"Thank the stars!" She exclaimed dramatically, then turned and left from where she had appeared.

"Right behind you." Melpomene said, following after her. Erato, Terpsichore, and Hermes followed as well. The room burst once more into a frenzy of confusion. Neiva shook his head, stepping down from his place and walking over to Calliope, who was glaring at where Chaos disappeared. Eutrepe still had a hold of her arms, ready to pull her back if need be.

"Let me heal that for you." Tutella said to the Mercurian Queen as she appeared behind Neiva. Calliope nodded, sighing.

"Sorry I overreacted, Neiv." She mumbled, leaning against Eutrepe. Neiva shook his head, gripping her hand.

"Do not apologize, Calliope. It was what you felt needed to be done." He said. She nodded reluctantly.

"What do we do now?" Poseidon asked as he walked over with Clio. Neiva looked at them both, his face expressionless.

"We rally our forces. Clio, let it now be known that we have suddenly found ourselves in a civil war." He said somberly. Eutrepe gasped, pressing her face to Calliope's hair.

"Oh god. I don't want my children growing up in a broken galaxy." She said. Her friends stared at her.

"Children?" Calliope asked. Eutrepe blushed, looking around at them.

"Well, don't you guys want children too? I'm just saying that I want my baby growing up in a time of peace." She said defensively. Neiva studied her for a minute, then began to chuckled. Soon after, the other joined in.

"Oh 'Trepe, only you." He said affectionately, patting her shoulder. She chuckled too.

Neiva shared a look with Clio and the two shared the same thought.

'_This too shall come to pass.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what'd you think? Did you expect Calliope to act out, because I sure didn't! And yes, Eutrepe is the one who gives the court the idea of children. They'd never considered it before XD. And yes, next chapter someone finds out she'd pregnant(but I won't tell you who~). Also, some interesting developments happen ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	6. New bonds

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So here we are again. In this chapter, you will meet two new people, and get to know two more better. Enter Tartaurus & Neiva(our main male). You also meet Chaos as a full grown woman and not a baby, as well as Diana.20years have passed since her birth.

**Special thanks to: **Violet84, xprincewolf09

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Snow fell softly upon the Golden Kingdom. The country's people were holed up in there warm homes, spending time as a family to get away from the cold.<p>

In the castle, their Queen was doing the opposite. Her husband was sleeping in their bedroom while she was planning battle strategies with her male comrades.

"How about we start by taking out Mercury? It's small, and an easy victory." Melpomene suggested, his large hands resting against the side of the table. Chaos sat in a chair beside him, nodding her agreement.

"I agree. Also, I need to get that bitch back for that slap on my cheek." She snarled. Erato cracked a grin, patting her back.

"Hell hath no fury, eh?" He asked her quietly. She nodded, brown eyes burning with a silent fury.

"If we attack Iglaciae and take it over first, they will be remarkably weaker." Terpsichore pointed out. Chaos rose from her chair. Hermes grabbed her shoulders when she swayed on her feet.

"Chaos? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head, then ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Chaos! Hermes, go get our wives." Melpomene ordered as they watched her go. Hermes nodded, frowning.

* * *

><p>In a place where snow fell for only one day a year(that day was not this day), a group of women and men sat together in a blooming meadow, glowing orbs of light in their hands, with their planetary symbols glowing as well.<p>

"I did it!" Diana exclaimed, grinning. She had just learned how to activate the crystal.

"Way to go, Dai!" Eutrepe cheered, lightly patting her back.

"Eventually, it will become second nature to you." Rhea informed her. Clio nodded, smiling gently.

"Indeed." He agreed. Diana chuckled, shaking her head.

"I have no doubt. Thanks for being so patient with me." Diana said shyly. The group chuckled. Neiva gently patted her shoulder.

"You are doing quite well on your own Diana. Now, shall we take a break for lunch?" He suggested, rising to his feet.

"Yes! I'm starving." Poseidon said, standing. He helped his wife to her feet. Amphitrite chuckled, shaking her head at his enthusiastic response to the suggestion of food.

"Poseidon, are you ever not hungry?" Eutrepe asked, her husband Cronus helping her to her feet. Poseidon frowned.

"Of course I do!" He said defensively. His wife nodded, brushing back her blond hair.

"Yes, he does indeed…after he has cleaned out the kitchens." She said. The group burst into laughter, smiles lighting up their faces.

Tutella shook her head as she watched the royals' carefree attitudes. Only Neiva's allies could be so calm while the galaxy was about to break into a civil war. Sighing, she went to notify the cooks.

"So, Diana, what do you like to eat?" Calliope asked the youngest blond. Diana put a finger to her chin as she thought about it.

"I don't know. Fruit, I suppose." She replied. Honestly, food wasn't something she pondered about. Clio watching knowingly as Neiva smiled softly, reaching out and brushing back her hair. Shaking his head, he brought up the rear of his group of comrades.

* * *

><p>"Chaos." Urania murmured softly, helping her to her feet. Chaos brushed her off, standing on her own. Hestia, Pandora, and Thalia watched weary as her face turned a shade of green again. Suddenly, Pandora's eyes widened.<p>

"By all of the stars in the sky, you're pregnant!" She gasped, pointing to the red head.

"What?" Hestia and Thalia exclaimed. Urania and Chaos said it flatly. Pandora nodded, taking Urania's hand.

"Can't you sense it?" She insisted. Urania's eyes widened as well.

"Holy light, she's correct! Chaos, you're having a baby." She declared. Chaos was stunned. Staggering over to the nearby sink, she leaned against it.

"A baby..?" She wondered, placing her hand on her stomach. She grinned wickedly, turning to them.

"This is a good omen. A child! A gift from the creators! Oh, this is a good sign, ladies." She said smugly. "I must inform my husband, and their yours." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. The women she left behind shared a look.

"Chaos…a mother?" Thalia asked softly. The four adopted troubled expressions.

* * *

><p>"Are they all asleep, now?" Poseidon asked as Neiva walked onto the balcony of the moon palace. He nodded, joining him by the edge.<p>

"Yes. Now, Clio, what is it that you have to tell us?" He asked the short, white haired man. Clio frowned, leaning back against one of the columns.

"Chaos is pregnant." He said softly.

"What?" Poseidon hissed, raising himself to his full height defensively. Neiva frowned.

"Then we must not attack them until the child is born." He said automatically. Clio and Poseidon both turned to him, staring at him skeptically. Neiva shrugged at their looks. "I will not allow us to be the reason for her miscarrying." He explained.

"Oh…" Poseidon murmured as Clio's expression softened. Both understood what he meant, both professionally and personally. If she miscarried, it would give her another reason for her revolution. However, they did not wish to kill Chaos. She was still one of the royals. One of them.

"Very well them. I shall inform the troops." Clio said. Neiva held up a hand.

"One more thing, before you go." He said. The two paused.

"Yes?" Clio asked, curious as to what their leader wanted. Neiva smiled softly.

"I intend to ask for Diana's hand." He informed them. His comrades froze, eyes wide.

Neiva…their ruler who had never before wished for a companion…

Needless to say, they were shocked.

"Way to go, man!" Poseidon said, breaking the shocked silence. He patted Neiva on the back, chuckling. Neiva lurched forward slightly from the impact, but simply shot him a tolerant grin.

Clio grinned, smiling to himself.

"I knew it." He said smugly. His companions shot him confused looks.

"Did you not foresee this?" Neiva asked, turning to face his head adviser. Clio shook his head.

"Of course not. As you know, when it comes to matters of the heart, the future is never clear, Neiva. I suspected, but ultimately the final decision was up to you." Clio reminded him. Poseidon chuckled, shaking his head.

"Congrats, Neiva. She's a good girl." He said. Neiva nodded, purple eyes looking towards the western wing of the palace…where his intended slept.

"That she is, Poseidon, that she is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this chapter was short, yes. But next chapter our battle begins XD. Oh fun times ahead, ladies and gents. Also, there will be a three year time skip, but that will be explained.

ALSO: are any of you going to Ikasucon? It's an anime convention. There is a link in my profile. I got my cosplay a week ago, and I'm so happy :D

- Kida-Asumi


	7. The battle begins

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end. Also, any attacks you've never head of I claim as well.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Woot! This story has three chapters left! Yay! I'm so happy about this. I hope that all of you guys have liked it so far. Also, if you check my homepage, by the end of the story i will have up profiles for each planet's family(ex: Royal, their spouse, senshi, and child). NOTE: this chapter is the battle that has been building up since the very beginning. Next chapter will conclude it. Also, if there are any questions you have, don't hesitate to ask me. Even if this story was published years ago, still message and ask me XD.

**FYI:** This chapter is three years after the previous. Almost all of the second generation has been born in that time period, save two very special girls.

**Special thanks to:** snowcloud8, hope you like it deary ;D

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>On the surface of the Moon stood two lone figures. One with brilliant red hair, the other with shinning blond.<p>

"Why have you done this to us, Chaos?" Diana screamed at her enemy, tears streaming down her face. Surrounding them lay the other Queens of the Universe, severely injured. Chaos grinned and shrugged.

"It was all for the greater good, Diana." She replied, then began to laugh hysterically. Diana looked away, towards the castle behind them. She began to think about how they got here…

* * *

><p>The day had began like any other. Diana had awaken in bed, smiling softly at her husband of nearly three years.<p>

She and Neiva married shortly after proposed three years ago. It had been a small ceremony, with only their allied court members present. The people of the galaxy accepted this marriage with joy.

Yawning, Diana kissed his cheek and rose out of bed, tying on her robe. She walked into the kitchen, grinning when she spotted a little boy with blond hair.

"Zeus. Where is your mother?" She asked, walking over and scooping him up into her arms.

"On the balcony. May I have some water?" The little Prince asked. Diana giggled, nodding.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She said.

Zeus, Prince of Jupiter, had been the second child born of the next generation. He had incredible strength, his mother's blond hair, and his paternal grandmother's blue eyes.

After getting young Zeus his drink, Diana took him out to the balcony, where she found her female colleagues, as well as the other children.

"Hello Diana." Calliope said, sitting beside Eutrepe. Her young daughter, Princess Marina, (the little girl looked a lot like Calliope and was the third child born in the next generation) was standing beside the balcony's railing, talking with Prince Cronos of Pluto and Prince Triton of Neptune.

"Good morning." She replied, sitting down between Amphitrite and Rhea.

Princess Marina was quite shy, but had a big heart. Prince Cronos had his father's white hair, and his mother's black eyes, and was very mature. Prince Triton had his father's white hair and eyes, and laughed easily.

"Our spouses are checking on the latest updates from Earth." Rhea informed Diana, her black eyes watching the next generation. Diana nodded, leaning back against the railing.

"Neiva should be awake before too much longer." She informed them. Her four companions nodded, and they fell into a pleasant sort of silence.

"Mommy, what's that?" Marina asked quietly. Calliope looked to her child, then followed her gaze. She quickly jumped to her feet, pulling Marina into her arms.

"Holy grail." She murmured. As her female companions noticed it as well, Neiva(half dressed) and Clio burst out onto the balcony. Tutella and their husbands burst out the castle's entrance at the same time.

"Chaos is beginning the attack. Children, you must come with me." Clio insisted, kissing Rhea and then scooped up Cronos.

"Hurry and take them to Elysian." Eutrepe insisted, kissing Zeus' cheek. Clio nodded, taking Marina into his arms as well when her mother passed her to him.

"Go, ladies, and be safe. May the light of the stars protect you." Neiva said, kissing Diana. As the other ladies nodded and jumped from the balcony, transforming into their senshi form, Diana hugged her husband.

"I'll reunite this galaxy." She promised. He cupped her face tenderly, nodding.

"Of that I have no doubt." He agreed sincerely.

* * *

><p>"Shall we head out soon?" Erato asked Chaos softly. The Earthinian Queen ignored him, still watching her young son sleep.<p>

Prince Adam of Earth. He had his father's black hair, and her brown eyes. He was the first of the next generation, much to Chaos' delight. He was a very diplomatic boy, and he was rarely ever angry.

Beside him in bed was Prince Hades of Saturn, born nearly half a year after Adam. Hades was the sixth child born into the next generation. He was the spitting image of his father. His personality had yet to develop, but Pandora felt that he would be much calmer than his father.

"_Thank the heavens."_ The young Saturnian queen added.

In the bed next to theirs lay Prince Ares of Mars and Princess Demeter of Uranus. The two were a year younger than Adam, and were the youngest of this new generation. Ares was three months older than Demeter, and looked just like his mother. Demeter looked exactly like her mother as well. Seeing as they were so young, their personalities had yet to develop, but both were quite stubborn, Hestia and Urania claimed.

Chaos turned to the white haired man, then nodded.

"Yes, let's go. It is time that I finally get what I so rightfully deserve." Chaos said. Erato watched, wary, as her brown eyes became wicked. She gripped his wrist briefly, then tugged him towards the meeting hall.

* * *

><p>"Moon power!" Diana declared, raising her necklace, with the crystal attached to it, in the air. Neiva stepped back into the castle, deciding to wait and watch, as it were. Behind him, Clio and Freya were ushering the children into a portal that Clio had conjured, leading to Elysian. Neither noticed one of the children slipping away.<p>

"This galaxy is mine!" Chaos declared as she and her army raced forward.

"For Chaos!" Urania and Melpomene called behind her.

"Over my dead body, bitch!" Eutrepe called back. She leaped towards Urania, striking the first blow as Tutella and the men began to battle the armies of their enemy planets. "Lightning Dance!" She said. Strikes of lighting came from the ground up, weaving around Urania's throat. The other blond glared.

"Quick strike!" She hollered, raising her hand. A white ring rose from her wrist, and smacked Eutrepe in the forehead.

"Chaos!" Calliope called out to her fellow queen, blue eyes shinning with fury. Chaos turned, then lifted her hand.

"Star of Flames!" Chaos ordered. A bright red star shot forth from her hand, soaring towards Calliope. The senshi of water lifted her hands, as if holding a book.

"Aqua pages!" She shot back. Thin sheets of water shot from her hands, dozing the star and making it fall.

"Why are you siding with her, Hermes?" Poseidon asked his best friend, his trident raised above his head. Hermes rushed at him, swift as the wind.

"Because it's what Urania wants!" Hermes replied, his caduceus colliding with the trident. Their respective armies groaned as the sound of metal seemed to fill the air from the force of the collision.

"I'd like to take this time to formally welcome you into our family, Tartaurus." Tutella said sweetly when she came face to face with the Earthinian king. Their swords met with a resounding 'clang,' though not nearly as intense as the one cause by the two kings behind them.

"Thank you." He replied tersely, pulling back when she did. "And allow me to inform you that soon it shall be mine." He said in turn. Tutella scowled at him, shaking her head.

"The Sun will implode upon itself before I allow that to happen." She told him.

"Chaos!" The battle froze for a minute as everyone looked towards the front of the castle. There stood Diana, her long hair flowing behind her. "Stop this fit of yours this instant! As your Queen, I demand your loyalty." She said. Rhea bit back a smile as she noticed Diana's confident posture.

_Seems as if you've remembered your training, milady._ She thought to herself before smacking away some enemy soldiers with raw energy that she was drawling from Pluto.

"You!" Chaos seethed. She jumped over Calliope, who was blocked by Erato, and raced towards Diana.

"Why are you doing this to us, Erato? To me?" Calliope asked as they fought, her eyes tearing up. She and Erato had been close growing up, as close as Neiva and Clio, or Poseidon and Hermes. Erato's cold eyes glared at her.

"Because I was not happy with Neiva's laws." He answered.

"No!" Erato froze at the sound of his wife's terrified scream.

"Thalia!" Both he and Calliope called out together, turning. The spotted the Venian queen about fifteen feet away, standing defensively in front of a small boy…with blond hair.

"Zeus!" Eutrepe called out, horrified as she spotted her child. Her husband noticed as well, and took off towards the boy.

"Go!" Amphitrite insisted as she appeared behind her. Eutrepe didn't even look back as she bolted towards her child. Urania glared and sneered at her old friend.

"Ready, Amph?" She asked. Amphitrite nodded, and together they began to duel.

"Thalia!" Hestia called three feet away from the queen, horrified when she noticed the sword in her shoulder.

"Kill the boy, you fool!" Chaos snarled, lunging towards Thalia. The woman raised her hands defensively, flinching. Zeus clung to the back of her leg, horrified by the violence.

"Enough!" Diana declared, racing toward the sudden onslaught. Erato beat her to it, shoving Chaos away from his wife.

"How dare you." He snarled at her. Suddenly, he was sent flying across the battlefield. Looking up, he glared at his assaulter.

Chaos went for Thalia again, only to find Diana blocking her. Behind them, Calliope was helping Thalia up. Pandora ran up to them, covering her mouth when she noticed Thalia's state.

"My baby!" Thalia wailed, noticing the blood. Calliope froze.

"You're pregnant?" She questioned, instantly helping to stop the blood flow. Pandora nodded, helping Thalia remain standing. Shaking her head, Calliope looked over at Eutrepe.

"Trepe…you know what you must do." She said softly, eyes begging her friend to understand. Eutrepe grimaced, then pulled their son from her husband's arms. She kissed his forehead, then passed him to Pandora.

"I know." She said softly. The two of them could not both abandon the battle; their side would be too weak. Also, Eutrepe was the better fighter between the two. She gripped her husband's hand, and then they threw themselves back into the battle.

Clio opened a portal, and the foursome exited the battle for the moon, which was speeding to it's climax.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so what do you guys think? Don't keep your opinions to yourselves! Also, please go and check out the pictures on my homepage so you can visualize the people I am talking about. The Mercurian line is already up. Next update should be soon.

- Kida-Asumi


	8. The battle ends

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey guys! Woot, this is the climax of our story. The battle ends, dun, dun, duuuunnnn. Next chapter is an epilogue, then a little something extra ;). So I plan on having this all said and done by THIS TUESDAY. Also, this time next week, expect the sequel, which will follow Neiva's child. So here it is guys.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Who do you think you are?" Melpomene asked darkly. Erato rose to his full height, gripping his Ice Wand of Influence tightly.<p>

"I think that I'm once again Neiva's second. Chaos tried to kill me pregnant wife!" He roared, raising the wand above his head.

"Suit yourself." Melpomene shrugged, gripping his sword tightly in his hand. He then rushed forward to attack his fellow King.

* * *

><p>"Hestia." Terpsichore said softly to his wife. She had paused, staring at the spot where Thalia had disappeared. She and the Venian queen had grown close since the beginning of the war. She was horrified to think that something could happen to her or the baby…after all, Urania had informed them that children were hard to conceive amongst the rulers of the planets because of many factors: stress, the people's mood, ect.<p>

"I…I think we should fight _for _the moon, Terp, not _against_ it." Hestia whispered, looking up at her husband. She couldn't support Chaos anymore. Not after what she'd just began to do. He looked into her black eyes, then nodded. It honestly didn't matter to him. His best friend was Erato, and had only joined Chaos because he suggested it. If neutrality had been an option, it would have been his choice.

"Okay. Let's go help Tutella with Tartaurus." He suggested. He offered Hestia his hand. She gripped it back, and then the two raced towards the center of the battlefield.

"Oh for the love of Hinata!" Tutella exclaimed, frustrated when she noticed the Martian couple approaching her battle with the King of Earth. Honestly, was it gang up on Tutella day? When they each stood on either side of her, she frowned. "Huh?" She questioned, confused..

"We're here to help." Terpsichore shrugged. Hestia nodded, gripping Tutella's shoulder. Tutella's expression softened, and she nodded. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Okay." She agreed. Tartaurus glared at Terpsichore. The Martian King shrugged, and then lead the two ladies into another fight with him.

* * *

><p>"Must we do this, Urania?" Amphitrite asked her best friend, her heart aching painfully as it resigned itself to the fact that this was really the end between to their friendship. Urania nodded, glaring. What kind of stupid question was that?<p>

"Of course! Neiva must be stopped." She insisted. Amphitrite shook her head, pulling back from the battle.

"You are delusional! I've spent a lot of time with the both of them, and Neiva is just as he was prophesized to be. He's fair and gentle and a good role model for my child. Diana is a good person too." She pleaded, trying to make her best friend see reason. Urania's eyes narrowed.

"But Chaos says that -"

"Don't you see that Chaos has _lied_!" Amphitrite exclaimed, frustrated by the blind faith that Urania had in the woman. The fights in their immediate area paused, shooting curious looks over to the two queens. For Amphitrite to lose her temper…

"Amph…" Urania trailed off, expression softening. Amphitrite was struggling to get a hold of her emotions. She pressed her hands to her face, her shoulders shaking.

"I've missed you so much, Urania." She whispered. Their husband had ran towards them at her outburst, and Poseidon was now gripping his wife's shoulders. "You and I…we've always stuck together. Now there's this gap." She shuddered, looking up at her best friend with sad black eyes. Urania bit her lip, them moved away from her worried husband. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the light blond into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Urania said, hugging her tightly. "I shouldn't have let it get this far." Amphitrite choked back a sob. She looked around her, observing the battle. She let out a resigned sigh when she realized that the majority of her allies were now fighting for Neiva. With a shake of her head, she deiced to quit avoiding the inevitable. "Hermes?" She questioned her husband. He gripped her shoulder, nodding, agreeing with her silent question.

"Okay." He agreed, answering her unasked question. Poseidon beamed, following the silent conversation.

"Yes! It's so good to have you back." He said, hugging both queens and Hermes. Urania chuckled, patting his shoulder as Amphitrite giggled, wiping her tears. Hermes let out a tolerant sigh at his best friend's actions. "Well, what are we waiting for? You ladies go and support Diana. She'll need it, cause it looks like Chaos is zooming in on her." He nodded towards the young moon queen, who was watching the approaching red head with determination in her blue eyes.

"Yes, let's go." Amphitrite agreed. She pulled away from her husband and best friend. Urania shot her a grin, then together the two ran off, leaving the men to the battle.

* * *

><p>"Go to Diana, Hestia." Terpsichore insisted. Hestia frowned slightly, then looked over to where the moon queen was. She spotted Amphitrite and Urania making their wave over together. She nodded, gripping his arm.<p>

"Okay. Be safe." She said, kissing his cheek. He nodded, scooting closer to Tutella so that he could cover the hole in their defense that Hestia would leave. With one more glance at her husband, she turned and ran for Diana.

* * *

><p>"Rhea, go to Diana." The Plutonian glanced up to find Poseidon and Hermes staring at her. She smiled slightly, noting the lack of tension between them, then nodded.<p>

"Very well." She agreed. As the two took over her battle spot, Rhea raced to Diana's side.

* * *

><p>Eutrepe looked over her shoulder when Rhea ran past her. She quickly turned and followed. Her husband would cover for her, she knew without a doubt.<p>

"Is it time?" She asked the black haired senshi. Rhea nodded, expression serious.

"Yes. It is time to end this once and for all." She said. Eutrepe nodded, unable to stop the feeling of relief she had at those words. She quickly took the lead, racing to Diana's aide.

"Well, is my baby okay?" Thalia whispered weakly. She sitting up in a bed, her shoulder wrapped tightly. Clio nodded, gently bringing a hand to rest on her head.

"Yes. It is fine." He assured her. Pandora let out a sigh of relief at those words, and felt Thalia's body relax immediately.

"What about the boy?" She asked. A quiet chuckle had them turning. The boy in question was in Calliope's arms, sleeping from a calming potion he had been given to soothe him.

"He's fine. What you did was incredibly brave, Lady Thalia." She said, walking over to the three. She pressed a kiss into his blond curls, gently rocking. Thalia blushed, uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving. She had never been one for the spotlight.

"I was just doing what I would hope anyone else would have done." She mumbled. Calliope nodded, the approval in her eyes making the blush darken.

"As we would have. I think I should inform you of some changes in the battle." She said, sitting down on the bed. Pandora nodded, gripping Thalia's hand. "Everyone except for Melpomene has changed sides." The blue haired woman informed them. Both gasped.

"Are you really surprised?" The four looked up at the sounds of footsteps. Neiva stood in the doorway, smiling at them all. Thalia shook her head, smiling softly.

"No. Erato has always…put my well being before his opinions." The brunette said. Pandora nodded, rolling her eyes.

"And Melpomene is Chaos's biggest male fan." She said. The group chuckled softly, agreeing. When Clio's expression became distant, Calliope frowned.

"Clio?" She questioned. Shaking himself, he looked towards Neiva.

"It is nearing the end." He announced. Neiva nodded, staring at Thalia. Calliope rose to her feet, then passed Zeus to Clio.

"Lady Thalia…I need you to support Diana too." Neiva informed the Venian queen. Thalia nodded as Pandora's jaw dropped.

"But she'd injured and pregnant! She can't return to battle." Pandora protested. Neiva nodded, sitting down in Calliope's previous spot.

"I know, I really do. So I have but one question for you, Lady Thalia. Would you support me if you knew your baby would come out of it unharmed?" He asked. Thalia bit her lip, but nodded nonetheless. Pandora glared at her.

"Think rationally, Thalia. It's not possible." She snapped. Neiva shook his head, then reached a hand into his robe's sleeve. He pulled out a little clear bottle, with a maroon colored liquid inside.

"It is possible, Lady Pandora. This is an object given to me by Lady Carlada many eons ago. It is called The Bottle of Hope." He explained. Clio bit back as smile, while the ladies in the room looked at the bottle.

"What is it, Neiva?" Calliope asked. Neiva smiled at her, patting the spot beside him. Calliope sank down beside him, eyes still locked on the bottle.

"It is full of a miracle potion. One drop will fulfill one wish. So, Lady Thalia, if you chose to drink one drop of this, while wishing for the safety of your unborn child, then it will happen, even if you yourself become fatally wounded. Your body will keep going for the child inside of you. Then, unfortunately, after it is born, you would die. The question is, Lady Thalia, is it worth the risk?" He asked, eyes serious.

"Wow." Pandora breathed. Thalia's hand fluttered down to her stomach.

"Give it to me." She said. Calliope nodded her approval as Pandora and Neiva shot her questioning stares.

"Thalia, you don't have to do this." Pandora murmured. She shook her head, holding out a silent hand to Neiva. Nodding, he handed her the bottle.

* * *

><p>"We meet at last, Diana." Chaos practically purred, her pupils dilated so large that they appeared black. Diana nodded, meeting Chaos's stare without flinching.<p>

"Lady Chaos." She said in greeting.

"Lady Diana!" Both turned to find the other senshi quickly approaching them. Diana bit back a smile when she noticed how all of them were together…and obviously there for her.

"Guys." Diana breathed happily, taking Rhea's hand.

"We're here too." A soft voice said behind them. From a portal stepped Thalia, Calliope, and Pandora.

"Thalia!" Hestia called out, relieved to see her friend. Thalia smiled, her brown hair flowing down her back.

"So you've all turned against me, huh?" Chaos snorted, rolling her eyes. The senshi nodded, turning to her as one. Shaking her head, Chaos raised her hand in the air.

"_Potens solis sis tibi commoda mihi flore ... maximum telum est."_ She murmured in Latin, staring at the sun currently above their heads. The ladies of the galaxy flinched as it suddenly flared, then a thin beam shot down into Chaos's hand. In her hand lay a blue-purple petalled flower, with a red center. She grinned wickedly at Diana and the senshi.

"This, ladies, is how I will get the moon and this galaxy." She informed them.

"Oh no." Calliope whispered as Chaos plucked off a petal. Chaos's eyes were wild as she held her hand out.

"Golden Gems of Lightening, raise and protect Diana and Thalia!" Eutrepe ordered. Gold beams of light got underneath Diana and Thalia's feet, raising them off of the ground slightly. A second later, the petal hit the ground.

Screams of terror were heard as the moon shook violently.

"It seems that your foresight has presented yet another disaster, Clio." Neiva informed his friend as they stepped through a portal into Elysian, both holding two of the children that had been left in the Golden Kingdom. Adam and Ares were in Neiva's arms, while Demeter and Hades were in Clio's.

"Thank goodness the children are okay." A frantic voice had them looking up to find Freya rushing towards them. "The galaxy is just now recovering from the galaxy-wide Chaos just caused." She informed them, smiling warmly at the young princess and princes she had yet to meet. They all looked at her, bleary eyed from just recently waking up.

"Let's settle them with the others, then return to watching the ladies." Clio suggested. Neiva and Freya nodded, and the three head into one of Elysian's buildings.

"Ah!" Diana screamed, reaching out for Thalia's hand as the ground shook violently, inches below their feet. It was strong enough to bring everyone of the ground, minus Chaos, to their feet. The castle groaned behind them.

"What was that?" Thalia asked, startled as she clung to Diana's hand. Diana shook her head, unable to answer. She gently brought her free hand to the crystal when she felt it warm against her chest. She felt her eyes warm with tears when she noticed all of the injured people.

"Why have you done this to us, Chaos?" Diana screamed at her enemy, tears streaming down her face. Chaos smirked and shrugged.

"It was all for the greater good, Diana." She replied, then began to laugh hysterically. Diana looked away, towards the castle behind them. It seemed to be holding itself up alright.

"_Redi ad locum iustis." _Chaos said to the flower. It disappeared. She snapped her fingers, and a yellow and blue rod appeared in her hand, red rubies glittering along the staff. Sticking out from it was two golden stems, and four orange ones.

"Well, ladies, shall we end this once and for all?" Chaos asked. Diana nodded, sharing a looked with Thalia. The Venian queen lifted her free hand, her spouse's Ice Wand of Influence appearing in it. Chaos rose above them, the sun reflecting down on her. It made it seem as if her hair was on fire. Thalia glared at her.

"Star of flames!" Chaos roared. Her weapon seemed to capture the glow of the sun, and suddenly a large, flaming star shot from it.

"Ice Hearts!" Thalia cried, raising her own weapon. Frozen hearts flew through the star. An explosion came from the contact, knocking Diana and Thalia to the ground.

"Ah!" Diana gasped out, flinching. Her ankle burned with pain.

"Ouch." Thalia muttered, rubbing her knee. Together, using each other as leverage, they rose to their feet once more. Chaos frowned, beyond furious that her attack had only scratched the two."Fine." She muttered. She placed her free hand on the rod, then raised it above her head.

"Sphere of destruction." She said, brown eyes flashing triumphantly. Diana and Thalia watched, horrified as a black sphere began to grow from the rod's tip.

"Oh no." Diana mumbled. She the crystal began to glow more vibrantly. She looked down at it, then understood what must be done. She took it from her chest, and raised it above her head. Thalia immediately understood as well, and went about connect each of the senshi's hands. She grabbed Calliope's and Hestia's, then nodded to Diana.

"We're ready." She said. Diana nodded as well.

"Silver Crystal, I beg of you. Help me banish the darkness that threatens all that I love and cherish, so that the next generation can grow up a calm period of trust and love. I ask that you lend me your power and obliterate the darkness that resides in Chaos. Help me, Silver Crystal!" She begged, shoving the crystal as high above her head as she could.

"Me-mercury power!" A voice behind her said. Calliope was rising to her feet, eyes closed as she concentrated on giving all of her support to the crystal. Her planetary symbol glowed brightly against her forehead, a light blue.

"Venus power!" A new voice said. Erato appeared, placing his hands on Thalia's shoulders.

"Mars power." A softer voice said. Ares walked over to them, kneeling down beside his wife and the Venian couple.

"Jupiter power." Eutrepe managed to grin out, sitting up.

"Saturn power." A wave of shock seemed to float around the group as Melpomene appeared as well, sitting next to his wife. Above them, Chaos's heart lurched as she realized that she'd lost all of her supporters.

"Uranus power." Hermes said, his expression worried filled as he practically flew over to his wife.

"Neptune power." Poseidon said, sitting down next to Hermes and gently brushing back Amphitrite's hair.

"Pluto power." Clio said as he and Neiva stepped out of a portal. Clio went to Rhea's side, his hand on her back. Above them, Chaos's eyes narrowed as she spotted Neiva.

"Go!" She ordered her sphere, throwing to towards them. By now it was half the size of the moon. Neiva stepped up behind Diana, placing his hands on her hip. His purple eyes narrowed at the approaching sphere.

"Moon power." He said.

"Crystal Power!" Diana declared. From the crystal came a blindly white beam that enveloped the sphere…then everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there it is. Woot. So somethings:

1) What Chaos said in Latin(according to google translate): All mighty Sun, please lend me your greatest weapon - the flower of power. Then she ordered the flower to return to its rightful place.

2) If you want to know what my characters look like, they are on my homepage. I'm going to try and make a folder, then post it on my profile so you can see it.

3) I am not stupid. I realize that some names like Melpomene, were actually women. I just thought it looked manly. So sue me.

4) THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. We have two more.

Till the epilogue, dears

- Kida-Asumi


	9. Epilogue

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is the last chapter. WOOT! In MS Word, it says that i wrote 53 pages pre-editing. I...find that amazing. When I began to write this, my mind was still in the Shin Makoku universe, lol. Luckily, both of the two were medival-esque. Thank you for reading this far, and please enjoy this epiloue.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>In the peaceful gardens of Elysian sat a group eleven women. Around them, small children played with one another.<p>

"Wait for me, guys!" A little girl with light blond hair cried out, her dark eyes frustrated as she tried to chase after her older companions.

"Well hurry it up, Aphrodite! We don't have all day." Huffed a little boy with curly blond hair.

"Patience is a virtue, Zeus." A boy about his age with white hair said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Aphrodite. I'll help you." A blue haired girl addressed her friend. She offered the little princess a hand, which she took.

"Thanks Marina." Aphrodite said, flashing the Mercurian princess a blinding smile.

"Where is Hades and Ares?" A girl with darker blond hair asked as she and a little girl with sky blue hair stepped out from behind one of the trees.

"I think that they're on their way, Demeter." Triton, who was sitting by the pond, answered. Demeter shrugged, pulling the little girl towards him. The other children followed.

"This is Stella. She's going to be the Princess's head adviser." Demeter explained. Stella nodded shyly to them.

"When are we going to meet the Princess?" Aphrodite asked, wrapping her arms around Marina.

"Soon. I think that King Neiva is getting her ready now." A new voice said. The group looked up as Hades and Ares walked through a portal. Cronos's eyes widened when he recognized the boy behind them.

"Adam?" Marina gasped, moving slightly so she was shielding little Aphrodite. The Earthinian Prince smiled anxiously at the other members of the court.

"At ease, young ones." A new voice said. The speaker stepped out behind the boys.

"But Daddy -" Demeter began to protest. Hermes raised his hand to silence her.

"Neiva has decided that Chaos has been punished enough. You will allow Adam to be with you when you meet the Princess." Hermes said firmly. His daughter pouted.

Almost 2 and a half years had passed since Diana defeated Chaos. Immediately after the battle, Freya arrested Chaos. A month later, after everyone had rested and healed, Neiva had her locked away in one of Melpomene's fiery dungeons. She would be released and put on house arrest in six months. Meanwhile, her husband Tartaurus and son Adam had been running the planet. Neiva had forbidden any mistreatment to the people of Earth from the other planets, so Earth had not suffered any economic losses.

As for the other planets and their royal members, things had returned to normal. On Mercury, Calliope has been putting in the final touches on her part of the Eternal Library. Her husband, Leto, has began to look into medical text books and has shown an interest in medical sciences. Marina, the heiress to the planet, appears to be following in his footsteps.

On Venus, the planet was still celebrating the arrival of an heir to the throne. Little Aphrodite was a sweet, caring little girl and was her parent's pride and joy. Erato and Thalia had quickly began to assist Neiva and Diana as their second-in-commands after the little blond was born, giving Aphrodite more exposure to the Moon and its ways.

The King of Mars was becoming more and more involved with perfect the art of dance, leaving his wife to show their son the more masculine types of sports. Recently, both mother and child had began to learn martial art. Hestia has reported that Ares loves it and practices his skills every night before his bath.

Poor King Cronus of Jupiter had his hands full as Zeus began to grow more energetic. With Eutrepe doing anything she thought of, from shopping sprees to cliff diving, and Zeus beginning to learn the ways of lighting, Cronus claimed that his hair would be three shades lighter by the time Zeus took the throne.

On Saturn, Hades was growing to be a fair prince. With Melpomene's rough personality being balanced by Pandora's gentle ways, Hades, it would seem, was growing to think before making tough decisions, but then sticking with them once he had them made.

King Hermes of Uranus was happier than he ever had been. With his beloved with Urania at his side, and his adorable daughter Demeter looking up to him, the King was becoming more confident in his decisions. He'd even returned to participating in his planet's many races because Demeter was interested.

On Neptune, Prince Triton was becoming more involved with the care of his planet's seas. Like his parents, the sea fascinated him. Amphitrite had reported that they had to move his bedroom to the sea facing wing of the castle because he had trouble falling asleep unless the sound of waves could be heard. His father was amused by this fact.

On Pluto, Clio had began to educate Cronos of his purpose in life. Rhea disapproved, wanting her son to have a normal childhood. After a fight, she begrudgingly accepted it, seeing as Cronos was destined to father time itself. So with a purpose in mind, the young Plutonian Prince began to take on a fate that would inevitably weigh him down.

Things on the Moon and Elysian had settled down, and both groups of citizens were breathing sighs of relief. When Diana announced her pregnancy a few months before Aphrodite was born, both became ecstatic. Ladies Freya and Tutella had been preparing for the baby's birth and introductions. She had been born in one of the Moon's craters. Diana had been a little uneasy about the prospect of giving birth in such a…natural environment, but both Neiva and Freya insisted it would help the Princess later on in life if/when she would need to call upon the full power of the moon because she would already be exposed to it. So in a little crater, the Princess was born. Now, years later, she would be introduced to people outside of the Moon and Elysian for the first time.

"Children, the King and Princess are about to arrive. Come here." Calliope called out. They nodded. With a hand on Demeter's shoulder, Hermes followed the children to the Queens. Behind them, the Kings arrived as well, minus Neiva. Together, they stood and waited.

A minute later Neiva appeared, a little girl clinging to his hand. When they appeared, every parent and child's(except for the parents married into the court) planetary symbols appeared on their foreheads. Freya gripped Tutella's hand as they stood behind Diana, smiling proudly.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Neiva greeted the group, "may I present to you your future ruler, my daughter, Princess Lady Serenity of the Silver Millennium." He introduced his daughter. Serenity had short, light gray hair that was pulled up into two pigtails. She had her mother's blue eyes, but a shade darker. She wore a simple white dress with circles made of gold across the top front of her dress. "Serenity, greet your court." He said, unable to hide his pride and love of his daughter from his voice. Serenity squeezed his hand, looking at all of the new people.

"Hello. I am Princess Lady Serenity, your future Queen. I hope we can all work towards a peaceful future together." She said, smiling. A stunned silence followed as the group observed the Princess.

"Aw!" A chorus of female voices cried together. Serenity blushed, dropping Neiva's hand to cling to his simple white pants, hiding her face. He chuckled, gently patting her head.

"She's so cute, Neiva!" Eutrepe cried out, grinning.

"Thank you." Serenity and Neiva said at the same time, bringing out another round of 'aws.'

"Serenity, why don't you and your court members go and play for awhile." Diana suggested, smiling at her daughter. When Serenity shot Neiva a questioning look, he nodded.

"Go on, darling." He insisted.

"You guys go play too." Erato said, addressing all of the children. Aphrodite, who was leaning back against his legs, nodded and ran towards the Princess.

"Come on, Serenity. Now I won't be the youngest anymore!" She declared. Serenity giggled, allowing Aphrodite to take her hand and pull her towards a nearby meadow. The other children followed. Their parents chuckled as Neiva approached his own court, sitting down beside his wife.

"She really is precious, Neiva." Erato commented. Neiva nodded, accepting the compliment.

"She is a really good child, too." Freya said.

As the members of the royal court began to chat amongst themselves, Diana leaned against Neiva, watching the children.

Aphrodite had pulled Serenity down to sit beside her in the middle of a bunch of purple flowers. Marina sat down on Serenity's other side, Demeter and Stella sitting with her. When Adam approached Serenity and offered her a rose, Diana smiled.

"Looking at the future, darling?" Neiva asked his wife quietly. Diana nodded, chuckling softly when Serenity blushed then accepted the flower from the Earthinian Prince.

"Yes. I must admit, Neiva, it looks like a good one." She said. He nodded, squeezing her hand.

"We've come a long way." The white haired man noted. Diana nodded, unconsciously raising a hand to the crystal. It was true. A few years ago, she had been a young girl caring for her elderly aunt. Now she was married to the King of the Silver Millennium and had mothered its heir.

"It's been an…eventful journey. I don't regret a thing." She added, looking up at him. Neiva nodded, kissing her gently. When he pulled back, he looked towards their daughter, who was talking to Marina and Cronos.

"Let's hope her's is not as eventful." He said, grimacing when he remember the vision Lady Carlada had sent him. Diana nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. They missed the dark look Freya and Clio shared. Staring at his daughter, Neiva closed his eyes and made a prayer.

_'Lady Hinata, please let me be able to protect my daughter and this kingdom.'_

Even as he thought this, he knew, in his heart, that it was not that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah the end. What a lovely jounery this has been. The sequel should be up by saturday, which will follow Serenity's life and the rest of the Silver Millennium. I'm really going to be pushing that one because I can't move on with my KKM stuff until I get through my fifth sailor moon arc, so expect super fast updates on that one. Again, thank you to everyone who gave this a try.

- Kida-Asumi


	10. BONUS CHAPTER

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. Except for this one person at the very end.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Bonus chapter! Just some cute deleted scenes. There's not really a purpose to them though, I'll admit.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Queen Lady Diana of the Silver Millennium smiled softly as her young daughter Selene and her husband, Neiva walked around the garden. Selene was a nickname that Clio insisted upon, saying that it would be a well known name in time. So, that is what their little girl was now called amongst the royal courts.<p>

"Daddy!" Selene cried out when he moved to put her down. She frowned and pulled his long silver hair, much like her own.

"Sorry my baby. Do you want to go see Mommy?" He asked her as he spotted his wife watching them. Selene nodded and climbed down from his arms. He smiled as his daughter ran ahead of him, her short silver hair flowing.

"Mommy!" She cried out as Diana appeared. The blond queen smiled at her small daughter. Picking her up, they turned towards the man. Their eyes widened when they realized that Neiva was gone.

"Where's Daddy?" Selene asked. Diana kissed her forehead, still smiling.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I have something to show you, my daughter. Something very important that you must never show anyone, unless they are myself or your daughter." The blue eyed queen said seriously to her child of a mere 5 years old. Selene giggled.

"Mommy, I don't have a daughter. I'm not even married." She said. Diana's laugh joined her giggles and together they filled the halls. As the two walked down the crystal halls, Selene was put onto her own two feet and took her mother's hand. They stopped in front of a big door. Diana gently pushed open the door, smiling when her daughter's face lit up in surprise.

"Mommy, what's a star doing in here?" Selene asked innocently. Diana laughed and picked Selene up.

"It's not a star or a toy my daughter. That is the Silver Imperial Crystal. Your father gave it to me when we first met because he needed help, and the only way I could help him was with the Crystal." She explained as she picked up the Crystal. The silver haired child gasped when the crystal hovered in her mother's hand. She tentively reached for it, giggling when the smooth crystal made contact with her fingers. Smiling at her daughter, Diana gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Someday, when you're old enough, my darling Selene, this Crystal shall be yours." She said to her child.

* * *

><p>Neiva smiled softly as he watched his wife and daughter sleeping. They both were smiling, and reaching for each other.<p>

He sighed as the vision came to him again. It was dream he had been having since the day he laid eyes on Diana. The death of his child, the destruction of his kingdom. Lady Freya said to ignore them for now; everything happened for a reason. Clio said the same.

"Neiva?" Diana asked sleepily. He glanced up at her, pulling out of his thoughts. "Are you coming to bed?" She asked, sitting up.

His eyes darkened slightly at her lack of clothes before he snapped to his senses and remember the 5 year old beside the long blond hair. Nodding, he slipped out of his robes and shoes, leaving only his pants, and crawled in behind his wife. They both sat up to watch their little goddess sleep peacefully. As Diana reached out to his long silver hair away from her child's face, Neiva kissed her shoulder, trying to banish his dark premonition. When Selene unconsciously put her hand on top of their intertwined hands, Neiva felt the tears fill his eyes.

He knew, in his heart, that he would be able to save his daughter in the end. Some way, somehow, she would be safe.

* * *

><p>"Momma! Momma! Are they coming soon?" Selene asked impatiently as she tugged on her mother's casual blue dress. Diana laughed and stroked her daughter's hair.<p>

"Yes Selene-hime, they should be here in an hour." She said, referring to the ladies of Mercury and Venus. They were all going to have a girls day out. Selene shrieked with laughter, joy ringing in the laughs.

"Yay!" She squealed, still laughing when Diana pulled her onto her waist. They danced around the kitchen as their national anthem played Moonlight by Anson Hu, laughing and giggling still when they danced their way upstairs to get ready.

"I love you Momma!" Selene called out as they began to settle down. She hugged Diana once before heading over to her dresser.

"I love you too, my baby." Diana replied, starting to put down her hair as Selene pulled out their dresses.

_'I really do love her Clio. Please keep her safe.'_ She thought to the father of the father of time. She too had seen what her husband had seen, and she was willing to do what ever it takes to keep that from happening.


End file.
